The invention concerns a reservoir with an anti-vibration suspension and more particularly an oil reservoir to be attached to the housing of a turbojet engine.
In turbojet engines, lubrication is assured by the circulation of oil, which also serves to remove some heat from the moving elements. The oil reserve must be sufficient to ensure the proper lubrication of the elements during the operation of the aircraft and it must be accessible when the aircraft is on the ground so that it may be filled.
When the oil reserve is independent on the equipment housing, it is designated an "oil reservoir" and is suspended from the engine housing. It is a thin structure, adapted to the environment of the engine annd the body of the aircraft. In addition to the specification relating to the function of the oil reservoir as the sorce of oil for the lubricating system, it must satisfy the requirements, among others, of useful life, weight and acceleration.
The life of the reservoir is determined to a great extent by the vibrations to which it is exposed, said vibrations generally causing weld failures in welded reservoirs, or fatigue cracking.
This problem does not appear to have had specific solutions heretofore. Thus, French Pat. No. 2,201,422 describes the fastening for an oil reservoir comprising a plurality of tubular supports passing through the reservoir from side to side and radially with respect to the housing to which it is to be fastened. These supports primarily effect the fastening of an aeration funnel provided in the reservoir. The passages in the tubular supports are used to bolt the reservoir to the housing. Further supporting fastening elements are attached to the reservoir by their ends only.
In such an arrangement, there are no means provided to protect the structure against stresses generated by the vibrations of the support on the one hand and by the sudden displacement of the weight of the oil inside the reservoir, on the other.